jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Entry Point
Entry Point is an 2018 indie stealth/action FPS ROBLOX game created and developed by Cishshato and published by Freefall Softworks. It is the first stealth/action ROBLOX theme in the Entry Point was inspired from the stealth/action Hitman game style. Summerly In this game, you play as a freelancing criminal. You have been hired by an organization with the title "Halycon". As a stealth operative, the player must perform certain missions. There are currently 8 missions and 9 cutscenes. Cishshato is currently working on 4 of the missions and 6 of the cutscenes. Currently, the game has five missions ("The Freelancer", "The Deposit", "The Financier", "The Withdrawal" and "The Blacksite") and five cutscenes ("Black Dawn", "Halcyon", "Rose", "Critical", and "Payoff"). There are also "training grounds" where the player can play against other players. In the Old PVE vs. Entity mode, you fought 20 S.W.A.T. Units with up to 4 players, you can play in "The Killhouse" for breaching a vault. There is also PVP vs. Player deathmatch and elimination. Shadow War is a mode where the Attackers have to hack two servers and Defenders try to stop them, no respawning. Character creation If you are a beginner, you will begin with the "Black Dawn" cutscene. After that, you can create a character! Choose your preferences, starter skill, and name. Choose the starter skill carefully, for they each have a great perk. The page will tell you what abilities are available for each starter skill. Starter Perk * Thief ** Unlocks "Lockpicks" ** 10% Disguise Effectiveness * Mercenary ** +40% Health and Stamina ** Can use TWO Weapon Mastery Perks * Engineer ** -40% Armor Weight Penalty ** Unlocks "C4" * Hacker ** Unlocks "Keycard Scrambler" ** Can hack advanced computer systems ** Can hack cameras for personal use Secondary Perk You can get another Starter Perk after you acquire enough perk points. You will become one of the following 6 special classes: * Infiltrator ** Must have "Art of the Steal" and "Prodigy" perks ** At least 11 Perk Points required ** Recommended for stealth missions * Commando ** Must have "Art of the Steal" and "Weapon Mastery" perks ** At least 12 Perk Points required ** Recommended for loud missions * Juggernaut ** Must have "Weapon Mastery" and "Demolitions Expert" perks ** At least 10 Perk Points required ** Recommended for loud missions * Technician ** Must have "Demolitions Expert" and "Prodigy" perks ** At least 11 Perk Points required ** Recommended for loud missions * Breacher ** Must have "Art of the Steal" and "Demolitions Expert" perks ** At least 19 Perk Points are required ** Recommended for stealth Missions * Specialist ** Must have "Prodigy" and "Weapon Mastery" perks ** At least 19 Perk Points are needed ** Recommended for loud missions Perks Each of these perks will have the abilities of each Starter Perk. Starter Perk There are many types of perks in the game. Here are all of them: Perks Note: You can take two. But there are limits. See limits. Art of Steal - 1. Unlocks "Lock Picks" 2. +10% Disguise Effectiveness Demolitions Expert - 1. Unlocks "C4" 2. -40% Armor speed penalty Prodigy - 1. Unlocks "Keycard Scrambler" 2. Can hack advanced systems Weapon Mastery - 1. Allows 2 Weapon Mastery Perks 2. +40% Health and stamina Limits * Can only get one other Starter Perk Weapon Mastery Perks Note: You can only take one unless you have the "Weapon Mastery" perk. In that case, you can take two. Once you unlock a Weapon Mastery Perk, you can get up to three extensions, each of which will add 10% damage to that particular weapon (not that you need it) Heavy Weapons Mastery - -50% Weight penalty with heavy weapons Pistol Mastery - +25% Reload speed with pistols Rifle Training - -40% Spread with rifles Shotgun Mastery - +25% Intimidation range SMG Mastery - -2 Concealment cost for SMGs Sniper Mastery - Sniper rounds now pierce Ballistic Sheilds and Enemies Major Perks Advanced Deterrent - Unlocks "Proximity Mines" Deception - Can answer two radios Dexterity - Can run and reload any weapon with a Weapon Mastery Perk Explosive Entry - Unlocks "Breaching Charges" Firebug - Unlocks "Blow Torch" Precision Drilling - '''Drilled-open doors are not suspicious unless interacted with by NPCs '''Hidden Reserves - Unlocks "Concealed Ammo Vest" Hidden Weapons - Unlocks "Concealed Holsters" Inner Pockets - +1 Concealment Point Steady Aim - Can run and fire any weapon with a Weapon Mastery Perk Surveillance State - Unlocks "Micro Cams" Minor Perks Battlefield Medicine - Heal 10 more from medkits Conditioning - +2 to Sprint Time Deep Pockets - +5% Ammo Capacity Equipment Specialist - +10% Equipment Deployment and Interaction Speed Fast Hands - +10% Lockpicking Speed and +5% Weapon Swap Speed Intimidation - +10% Intimidation Range Investment Opportunities - +5% EXP earned Masquerade - +10% Disguise Effectiveness Out of Sight - 10% harder to detect. But you can deal with them. Right? Overdrill - +10% Drilling Speed Quick Swap - +5% Weapon Reload Speed Shock Plating - +10% Armor Effectiveness Speedhack - +10% Hacking Speed Vital Targets - +5% Damage to all weapons Vitality - +5% health Weapons No criminal is complete without weapons! There are currently 6 weapon types. Guns Pistol: UP9 - With a high concealment rate and rubbish firing speed, this should be used for stealth. Pistol: UP9 (Suppressed) - Used to create less noise for more stealthier missions. Pistol: Raven - A hard-hitting magnum pistol that was available on April Fools Day and again on the anniversary of the game which you get for logging on today, April 14th on the mission "The Deposit" in the last deposit box in the vault. Now, it can also be obtained via the purchase of the Expanded Arsenal gamepass. SMG: S97 - Its high concealment rate and firepower allows this gun to be used in almost all scenarios Shotgun: 480 MCS - The high damage makes up for the low fire rate and concealment. Recommendation: loud. Rifle: CBR-C - Want to snipe, but still want to spam? Use this! Just don't try to sneak it in. You'll probably be caught Rifle: F57 - The Assualt Rifle that 70% of fan urged Cish to create. Good Luck sneaking it in without a short magazine and holsters. Recommendation: Loud Sniper: CH-A - Great damage. Insane recoil. Moderate spread. Great range. Use to take out enemies at a distance. Heavy Weapon: Sawblade - 100 bullets from a single clip will soon be used to mow down a SWAT team. Heavy Weapon: Thumper - A 1 round heavy grenade launcher. (Used by Jackdaw) Extensions * Sights ** Iron Sights - UP9, S97, 480 MCS, F57, CH-A, and Sawblade ** Glow Sight - UP9 Exclusive as of April 7th, 2019 ** Ring Sight - UP9 Exclusive as of April 7th, 2019 ** Mini Sight - UP9, CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, S97 ** Delta Sight - UP9, S97, 480 MCS, CBR-C, F57, CH-A, Sawblade ** Red Dot 2x - S97, CBR-C, F57, CH-A, Sawblade ** T(actial) G(unsight) 3X - S97, CBR-C, F57, CH-A ** T(actical) 4X S(cope) - S97, CBR-C, F57, CH-A ** L(aser) S(cope) 6X - CH-A Exclusive as of April 7th, 2019 * Barrel ** Suppressor - All Non-heavy guns ** Flash Hider - All Non-heavy guns except Raven ** Muzzle Break - All Non-heavy guns except Raven * Tactical ** Laser - All Non-heavy guns except Raven ** Flashlight - All Non-heavy guns except Raven ** Canted Sightsr - CBR-C, S97, F57 * Grip ** Ergo Grip - CBR-C, F57, Sawblade ** Folding Grip - CBR-C, F57, Sawblade ** Angled Grip - CBR-C, F57 ** Stubby Grip - CBR-C, F57 * Magazine ** Normal Magazine - F57, S97 ** Short Magazine - F57, S97 * Stock ** Short Grip - 480 MCS ** Full Stock - F57, 480 MCS List of Characters * The Freelancer * The Director * Wren * Rose * Falcon * Jackdaw * Sparrow * Ryan Ross * Tomcat * Mouse * Night sky * FreeFall Trivia * In FAQ's, Cishshato answered the question about he has no Discord server, however, this is fake. The server is currently full. * Entry Point is inspired by such video games as Hitman, PayDay 2 and Rainbow 6 Siege. legacy